1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to confirming the identity of telephone callers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals often use a telephone to access personal or restricted information that is maintained by third parties such as financial institutions, stock brokers, credit card issuers, department stores, service providers, and the like. Before being permitted to access such information, such individuals are typically required to confirm their identity using a password, personal identification number, or combination of the two.